


世界的约定

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 突如其来的背叛中，藏着的是誓约和爱。
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 5





	世界的约定

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！

>>>

在遥远的史前世纪，天空是浓云密布，沉沉下压。幽黯的潮水一点点漫上孤寂裸露的陆地。洪流仿佛猛兽，吞灭了火山顶最后一丝微弱红光。

这一切，仿佛世界末日的预言，

可是最终，狭窄的陆地与宽阔的海洋，都孕育出了生命。混沌的黑色的眼睁开：这一刻，历史才算开始。

然后，他们与这个世界做了约定。

>>>

眼前有风。

云雀恭弥收起匣子，看向前方的峡谷。它处在下方几千米的深处。绿色树冠相连，遮盖了所有褐色土地的表面。他大概是想起了什么，皱眉转身离去。

秃鹫飞过，然后停驻，啃噬着山顶上遍布的尸体的骨肉。血将它们的羽毛染成妖冶的光泽，亦复染亮尸体身上的黑色西装。

——每个人的胸口都有一个和云雀恭弥一样的金色的“V”，彭格列家族的标志。

云雀恭弥下到山脚，脸上已经恢复了平时的冷清神色。他示意草壁将车开走，然后一个人走回了自己的基地。他想到前方左转会有一辆车跟上草壁的车，而草壁……

云雀恭弥冷笑：泽田纲吉，你还是那么爱多管闲事。

当他回到基地时，草壁哲矢报告彭格列十代目曾匆忙来访，他只是摆摆手示意自己知道。

接着他开始翻看手下放在他桌上的文件：家族人员大量失踪，数目远超以往；敌对家族按兵不动，动机可疑；云守依旧独立于彭格列，首领拒绝回收权力。之类。然后是泽田纲吉流畅的笔迹：恭弥，请帮忙调查敌对家族的情况。

云雀恭弥的指尖抵在某处轻轻摩挲几下，接着他勾起狂傲的笑。

>>>

深夜巷弄里传来嘶吼，像是某种深林野兽垂死前的挣扎。平寂之后，男人从巷子里走出，一身黑色西服宛如暗夜精灵，亮得异常的瞳孔却泛着血光。

“云雀！云雀！”清脆的叫声伴随一个小小的身影落到男人肩头。云雀恭弥抚了抚云豆的绒毛，不自觉地露出笑意。凌厉的气势因而有所削弱。他把印有紫色火焰的纸条放进了云豆腿边的竹筒，随之与它背道而行，走向一个再熟悉不过的地方。

当他出现在泽田纲吉窗外是，褐发青年狠明显被吓了一跳，仿佛超直感在这一刻没有半点永春。云雀恭弥也大概知道原因：被这食草动物称为同伴的人大抵都会让他不设防，哪怕是最基本的防备。因而云雀恭弥虽不屑一顾却也已习以为常。他跳进首领办公室，动作轻松又自然。

泽田纲吉转过身，半仰起头对云雀恭弥露出一个笑容。即使距离国中已七年，泽田纲吉的身子还是只到云雀恭弥鼻尖。云雀恭弥看他笑，却情不自禁皱眉。

泽田纲吉笑起来很好看。温柔的弧度，明亮的眸子，目光是直入心扉的光一般。只是笑意未落到眼底，只是浅浅地、像层膜一样修饰着瞳孔。

云雀恭弥拿出贴身存放的纸张，泽田纲吉接去时触到边角血迹，指尖仿佛灼烧一般松懈，却并未将纸松开。他皱眉，细细看下去。

云雀恭弥静静等着。他约莫可以猜到自己此时的目光像是扫描机一样搜寻着泽田纲吉脸上的每个细节。这样贪婪的只是仿佛眼前人下一秒就会凭空消失。

可是泽田纲吉并没有消失。他将纸收进贴身的口袋，抬头迎上云雀恭弥的目光，一时间没有表情。云雀恭弥感觉眼前人目光灼灼瞳孔深邃，仿佛看穿了他本身，也看穿了他身后一切。但他被这样的目光笼罩，却没有感受到任何不适，或者说他早已预料到。

不多时泽田纲吉又露出笑容，与平时无异。云雀恭弥隐隐有些失望。

>>>

泽田纲吉转身去取来了一瓶红酒，大致价格不菲。云雀恭弥静静看着，直到泽田纲吉取来两只酒杯，他才明白眼前人大概是想和自己喝酒。

泽田纲吉递来酒时他并未拒绝，但接过却也不喝。泽田纲吉似乎并不在意，只顾自己一杯接一杯地喝。云雀恭弥看着他皱起眉。他低头浅啜了一口，入口温和但度数并不算低。酒量再好的人也受不了这种喝法。云雀恭弥下意识地伸出手抢走了泽田纲吉的酒杯。

泽田纲吉抬起头时并无醉态，大概做了这么多年首领也锻炼出了一些喝酒的素质。可单是看着那弥漫着大雾一般的瞳孔，云雀恭弥就知道泽田纲吉已经差不多了。他有些责备地开口：“别喝了。”声音却是冷酷低沉。

泽田纲吉懵懂地眨了眨眼，接着唇边笑意一点点浮现。还是那种未达心底的笑意，却让云雀恭弥觉得凛冽。他开口时声音粘连在一起，虚渺温润，一字一句敲进云雀恭弥心底。

“呐，恭弥，我们来做个约定吧。”

云雀恭弥愣愣地看着泽田纲吉，他的笑里有些狡黠也有些寥落，耐人寻味。云雀恭弥玩味答道：“好啊。”他没有问约定的内容是什么，只因他此刻有种预感，很渺茫却很真实。

泽田纲吉的眼睛一寸一寸亮起来，仿佛有光从中流溢而出。那亮一直深入，几乎要将这整个黑夜染成白昼。

直到不久后云雀恭弥走出彭格列，他还在想着那个表情，一切消亡在光亮中的表情。这么多年以来，泽田纲吉早已成长为合格的教父，这样的目光自然极其少见，却没想到会是在这个时候看到。

云雀恭弥抬头看天，半弯月亮几乎被浓夜吞噬，预言着一场终结。云雀恭弥回想这七年来的一切人事物景，脑海中却只出现了泽田纲吉的脸，一如既往的温和，具象的轮廓却渐次模糊。

记忆总是放纵这种谎言。

>>>

云守叛变似乎只是一瞬间的事。

一夜之间，彭格列在西|西|里的所有据点都受到了一个男人的攻击，损失惨重。据目击者称，男人有清冷面容，目光凛冽，紫色火焰强大汹涌。再加之云守向来离群索居，孤僻自恃，矛头立刻指向这个一直不讨彭格列人喜欢的守护者。只不过碍于首领的信任，更多的人将信将疑。

而家族会议上彭格列十世的反应却是出人意料。一贯温和却不失威严的首领并没有同以往一样开口为云守申辩，反而从头至尾一言不发。有些部下怀疑这是不是首领对于部下之间情谊的考验，却被会议的最后首领甩下的一句话彻底打破了顾虑。

“云守涉嫌叛变，暂时静观其变，剩下的事情我会去处理。”

彭格列与会者都为这个消息感到震惊：首领一向信誓旦旦不会背叛的云守怎么就突然叛变了呢？尤其是余下的五位守护者，看向与他们一同走过一路的首领的目光或多或少都带了些探讨和怀疑。可是彭格列十世的表情始终镇静而坚定。更多的人心中喜忧参半：总算可以干掉这个让人不爽的云守了，不过，这么强的人，到底要如何施以裁决？

而让彭格列的诸位大动干戈的某人正安然坐在和室里。他身穿宽松浴衣，领口微微敞开，手中瓷杯净白，酒液清冽，平稳酒面映出一只凌厉的凤眼。坐在对面的男子是一身传统的黑西装，其貌不扬，却是敌对家族的首领——微微发福却狡猾凶恶的男人。

“没想到您真的答应了我们家族的邀请。有了您的加入，相信我们一定可以把彭格列踩在脚下。”声音谄媚。

云雀恭弥有意无意回了个“嗯”。虽然面前之人表面上是他暂时的首领，但是事实上他们只是合作关系。云雀恭弥答应帮他毁灭彭格列，条件只是十世要死在他的手上。他知道这个男人并不相信——比如此时，他低头时眼底有狡猾光芒——大概总在想要用什么方法除掉他这个威胁，只是碍于云雀恭弥的强大不敢轻易下手。

云雀恭弥并不在意，这男人猜得也不错，他只是云雀恭弥用来达到目的的工具。

黑|手|党间没有情谊只有利益，相互利用，没有价值就相互厮|杀，强的一方才得以留下。不过当这一切面临云雀恭弥，相互厮|杀就只能毫无悬念地变成单方面屠|杀。

这男人大概还不知道，自己是注定要被野兽吞噬的猎物。

云雀恭弥不再看他。他转头望向室外庭院，一株樱树已经长了七年。彼时他来到义大利时让草壁栽下，而今已长得枝繁叶茂。七年韶光一去不复返。过往回忆亦是一去不复返。而那个他，那个天真温和的他，也随着这一切一去不复返了。

>>>

彭格列没有过多抵抗。不论做出怎样的试探，这个原本如暗夜法规一样的家族都贯彻沉默，就像垂死野兽倒下，没有呜咽也没有呻吟。

敌对家族的首领——似乎是叫洛夫——一直对此感到恐慌。云雀恭弥却是不以为然。这一切都在他的意料之内。他让洛夫暂时停止小型的试探性的攻击，静候其变——他在等候一个时间，或者说一个契机。

在五日后的一个夜晚，他敲开了洛夫的房门，把他带走。

洛夫并不清楚云雀恭弥想要做什么，不过他清楚云雀恭弥是不按常理出牌的野兽，如果不听话遭殃的大概就是自己。但他并没有想到云雀恭弥竟然将他带到彭格列大门口——只有他们两个人！

云雀恭弥冷笑。所谓家族的首领，实际上是个愚蠢的胆小鬼，能发展到这个地步也不过是由于泽田纲吉的有意放纵。他清楚洛夫一定极为害怕，不过他没有精力管也没打算管。

夜里紫色的火焰从指环上迸发，瞬间有浑身针刺的刺猬不断增殖扩大，每一根针上都有足够致命的紫色火焰。

当他来到彭格列的大门口，已经有几十号人列阵等候他的到来。云雀恭弥勾起一笑，嗜血不屑，带有深刻的嘲讽。他取出双拐，沉默却从容，静静地冲过去。身后的匣兵器卷开的浓云，竟像某个末世图腾。昔日不是同伴如今升格为敌人的那些人亦是举起武器，一言不发地冲过来，视死如归。

云雀恭弥看着那弱小的食草动物，明白死亡之前的抗争，只是面对强大食肉动物的殊死搏命。他站在食物链顶端，自然对此不屑一顾。冲入人群的那一刻，他反手旋了个拐花。拐身上出现几排尖刺，深深嵌入擦过身旁的肉体。一串艳红的血迹映入眼帘。云雀恭弥并没有像往常一样热血沸腾兴奋不已，反而感到悲凉。他的动作也因此更加凌厉果断。

刺猬匣兵器也加入了混斗，长长的针刺布满半边天空。其间云雀恭弥往来穿梭，两者在诡谲的背景色下交融，沉默的画面。云雀恭弥也像是刺猬，浑身气势带着锋芒，像要刺破这天堑。他手中的钢拐旋出一串残影，正待划破另一个鲜活的生命，却被长刀挡住去势。抬头，是沉敛的雨守。他收住了攻势，无视青年讶异的神情。

云雀恭弥的眼左右一扫，瞥见五个守护者并门外顾问已将他包围。他站定，彭格列的人也不再攻过来。转头，身后几米是那个已经吓得腿发软的洛夫。云雀恭弥一直盯着他没给他机会逃跑，不过现在看来根本没那必要。这个怕死鬼早被彭格列真正的强大震颤得目瞪口呆。

“云雀，蠢纲要见你。”

云雀恭弥看着那早已脱离婴儿之身桎梏的邪魅男人。他的深邃瞳孔不同于泽田纲吉的温和，却是同样的透彻直视人心。此时云雀恭弥已不像多年前，见到强大的对手会眼露精光，更何况他此时有些心烦意乱，所以只能尽量压制心中的烦躁。他看到五个守护者脸上的表情不一，暴怒忧虑严肃坚定应有尽有。有一个常见的臭脾气的家伙，似乎下一秒就会炸毛，吼出“云雀恭弥这个叛徒怎么可以去见十代目”。想到这儿云雀恭弥竟笑了，冷淡沉静：“走吧。”

门外顾问的眸子反射不出任何色彩，黑得过于纯粹。他微微颔首，没有表情又似乎意味不明。随之他转身，示意云雀恭弥跟上。

云雀恭弥走了几步，突然意识到什么转头对洛夫扬了扬下巴。洛夫脸上的绝望愈浓，却还是艰难移动了脚步，跟了上来。

云雀恭弥跟上前方身穿黑西装的优雅男人，走过靛发女子身边的那一刻，却恍惚听见意味不明的笑意：“kufufufu……”这让云雀恭弥的心猛地下沉。忍不住侧头，他从那唯一留下的滢滢的蓝眸里看到不属于女子的却契合自己心迹的悲凉。

>>>

五个守护者没有跟进来，只有那个一直以来同他一样位于制高点的男人，在云雀恭弥前面走得沉默。云雀恭弥左右张望。彭格列的内部装潢似乎和很久以前并无殊异。他记得他上次走过这条走廊是五年以前，当时残留的印象与现今眼前的景象一一契合。说到底，泽田纲吉还是个念旧的人。

步音在高阔的长廊重叠地响，一声比一声沉闷清晰，余音绵长。突然男人的声音混合进来，转眼似乎降了一个冰点，那些暧昧的回响被压制下来，没了踪迹。

“我虽然不知道蠢纲要做什么，但我也不是傻子。”男子略一沉吟，听语气仿佛微微眯起了眼，不过此时展现在云雀恭弥面前的只有挺拔的后背，轮廓深刻。“不过……”那男人停下脚步。“不论他选择什么，我都尊重他。尽管我曾经是他的家庭教师，对于已经毕业的学生也不好过多指手画脚。”他转身时头低着，右手搭上帽檐微微下扣，没有弧度的嘴角深沉无奈。“如果可以，云雀，尽你所能……”

云雀恭弥冷笑着打断他，向前的步伐随意却坚定。他与那男人擦肩而过。

“我和那草食动物已经有约在先了。”他的语气在自己耳中竟是虚幻的，那男人的唇边却勾起笑意。“蠢纲在前面。我想他现在应该不希望见到我。”他不再说什么。

云雀恭弥回头望他一眼，似乎并没有看到他般双眼虚空，但他其实看到那男人的深邃黑眸，坚定得完美。他心想泽田纲吉你难道就不会觉得可惜吗？口口声声是同伴的人就这么简单地抛弃让他们受伤？你还真是自私的人。不过幸好，我也是自私的人。

他转身跨过那男人的影子——投射在地板上被拉得浅长——走了。来到华丽的首领办公室大门，云雀恭弥站定。这一次他很有些怀旧心情，毕竟这扇门他已经五年未碰，不过这并不妨碍他随意地推开门走进去。他站在门边，直到确认洛夫走了进去才合上门，反锁的喀哒声在偌大的办公室里突兀荡开。

那个熟悉的身影在尽头的落地窗前。他转身颔首露出一个笑容，半阖的眸子懒散，其中投射的大半阴影竟十分魅惑迷人。云雀恭弥不再管那个胆小的怕死鬼。他走过去，一步一步皮鞋的响声清脆合拍，却声声紧扣。空气中似乎有一根无形的弦，愈拉愈紧，所幸停留在崩溃的边缘。

“按照约定，我来了。”恍惚间云雀恭弥觉得这像是情人间的轻声细语，但其实一切不过是阴谋家与棋子的命运拉锯。而幕后黑手，就是那个声称可以预知一切的上帝。云雀恭弥抚了抚胸口，蹙眉像是有着轻微洁癖。

泽田纲吉扫了一眼却没说什么。他叹口气： “多谢。”

云雀恭弥莞尔：“谢什么，以物易物等价交换，于你于我都是公平的事。现在，是不是该让我拿走你要交付的东西——亲手杀死你的机会？”他的语气讥诮，表情疯狂，尖锐的凤眸却有浓重的悲伤。

泽田纲吉露出笑容，云雀恭弥厌恶地哼声：“不想笑就别笑。食草动物，反正都要死了，在我面前就摘下你们面具吧。”

泽田纲吉懵懂地眨眼，接着敛去了笑容。没有表情的脸依旧是温和的，棕褐色的滢润眸中却泛出金红的光，星星点点，像极午夜的一场烟花，散了就要消亡。

他静静地朝云雀恭弥走过来。

>>>

云雀恭弥觉得眼前出现幻觉：灰色的潮水舔吻着孤寂裸露的陆地，浓云汹涌吞噬了断裂的地平线，火山口的红光在飞沙走石中湮灭，天地仿佛被刷上了一层稠密的灰浆，没有一丝生气。

就像是世界伊始或者末日的预言。

可是天际有飘渺声音传来，并不熟悉又或者太过熟悉：你……还记得……我们……和世界……的……约定……吗……”

云雀恭弥眨了眨眼。那一些过于真实的景象突兀消失于眼前，取而代之的是泽田纲吉温和安静的脸，以及他握着刀刃的手。云雀恭弥掌心贴上正对着他的刀柄，握住的动作进行得异常缓慢。直到他握住了短刀，泽田纲吉才松开了手。他的指尖有一层浓稠的艳红。

云雀恭弥抬头，泽田纲吉的表情还是那么温和，仿佛亡失痛感。他喃喃出声：“食草动物，你什么时候开始不是个废柴了。”语气中有他自己都没有注意到的心痛。

泽田纲吉倏地笑了，习惯性地勾起嘴角，却又意识到什么似的猛地垂落。他沉默一阵：“我一直都是废柴，自从云雀恭弥叫我食草动物开始，这个称呼就没有变过。所以我始终都是废柴。”

云雀恭弥并不知道这句话是安慰还是辩解，又或者是执念。正如他不知何时眼前这人改口叫自己恭弥，此时又为何改了回来。不过泽田纲吉的脸似乎一下子稚嫩了许多。怯弱颦蹙的细眉，水润惊恐的褐眸，磕磕绊绊的齿贝连着上下唇一同颤抖。这些消失了整整七年的细节一下子冒出来。云雀恭弥竟觉得有些欣喜。

他扬起张狂的笑意，伸手托住泽田纲吉的后脑印上唇瓣浅浅地厮磨，随后是深吻。他睁着眼一眨不眨地盯着泽田纲吉恬静的面容，合上眸子的样子是那样安然无忧。云雀恭弥清楚地知道，如果那双眸子再张开，里面会深藏多少痛楚无奈挣扎惘然。

“食草动物，别睁开眼。不然，咬杀你。”他左手握刀从泽田纲吉的胸口一寸寸插|入，小心翼翼地像对待世上最完美的工艺品，手掌稳健手臂却在轻微颤抖。“我们两清了。”

云雀恭弥吻了很久，到最后只是简单的四唇相贴，像是举行一个圣洁无垢的仪式。身下人的脸失去血色，嘴唇却始终柔软温热。云雀恭弥最终还是将头抬起。他横抱起泽田纲吉的纤弱身体。据说人死后身体会变重，可是这褐发青年的身体还是那么轻，骨骼在皮肤下纤毫毕露。云雀恭弥皱眉，将他抱到沙发上像玩偶一样摆弄，最终呈现一个随意却完美的坐姿。完成后他听到身后细微却还是能注意到的声响。

云雀恭弥冷笑。他转身的一刹那，跟随多年的浮萍拐已经到了手上。洛夫拿着枪的双手剧烈地颤抖起来，在云雀恭弥向他走去的漫长时间里一枪未发，甚至最后将枪丢到地上开始讨饶，那样子何其可悲。云雀恭弥稍微有点理解，为什么泽田纲吉面对敌人会有悲悯的神情。那是强大者对弱小者命运的窥视，是掌握一切又身不由己的无可奈何。

一声闷响后洛夫倒在了地上，云雀恭弥给了他一个痛快。他转身又来到泽田纲吉面前。褐发青年的柔软身体靠在沙发上，双手交叠平放在腿上，两腿交叉曲起显得慢不经心。他的神色安然，笑意浅淡。出了胸前衬衫上仍插着的短刀，一切都显得那么美好。

云雀恭弥拔出短刀，脱下衣服为他拭去胸前喷涌出的血液，可是仍有大团不容忽视的血红，衬得泽田纲吉苍白的脸反显出一种凄厉的美感。

云雀恭弥心中一动，单膝跪地，执起泽田纲吉柔软的手，行了一个吻手礼。恍惚他想起十年前的首领就任仪式上，同样是他执起这人的手亲吻上去。只是那个还稚嫩的泽田纲吉变成了优秀的首领，那个不情愿的守护者变得虔诚。

他站起身取出胸前衣袋里的圆形装置，随之在泽田纲吉的胸前摸索一阵，找到了一个内封口的暗袋，从中抽出的是几张纸。他将圆形装置包进去拿在手里，随后收起浮萍拐横抱起泽田纲吉。

打开首领办公室大门时他看到那男人倚在墙边，另外五个守护者始终没有过来。男人看到他怀中的泽田纲吉并不惊讶，反而比平时显得更加沉稳。云雀恭弥把手中的纸递给他，他随意地打开，扫了几眼示意自己看完了。

“我要回日本。”“可以，不过他暂时不能和你一起回去。虽然蠢纲说自己想回日本，但是不管怎么说他也是彭格列的首领。”“你以为我会带他一起走吗？”

他们沉默一阵，云雀恭弥突然开口。“你和这世界有约定吗？”男人低头勾起笑：“当然。包括门外那些人，应该都有吧。只不过，世界给我们的是不同的许诺。”

原来是这样，云雀恭弥失笑。说到底，自私的还是他们。

云雀恭弥将泽田纲吉交付到那自称门外顾问的人手中，转身离开。转角时他无意一瞥，看到那男人低着头，在泽田纲吉额角落下一吻。

说到底，那人到最后还是为他们付出了所有。

>>>

云雀恭弥回到日本后隐居深山。那是荒无人烟的罕迹之地，只有草壁每个礼拜会用直升机空投一次物资。除了草壁，没有人可以找到他。

临行前他给那男人的圆形装置是一个窃听器，其中有他偷偷录下的他与泽田纲吉的对话，相信男人已经了解了事情的来龙去脉。

他不知道那男人是怎样解释彭格列首领和敌对家族首领的同时死亡，又是怎样处理云守的叛变事件，更不知道他怎样向那些家族里的老家伙解释大空的陨落。只不过那男人的能力让他相信，一切都会妥善回归原位。这也是泽田纲吉放心离开将一切交付于他的原因。

只不过现在这一切都与他无关了。他住在两千米高的深山里。清晨，他会搬张凳子坐到居住的小屋前，映入眼中的不知是雾气中的微薄积雪，还是唯一通着山脚的泥泞小路。他日复一日地坐着，姿势就像在等待着谁。

是的，他在等待，这是他与那褐发青年的约定。又或许，只是他私自与这世界的约定。

“呐，我们约定好了。”

“一切结束之后，安静地好好地，过平凡人的生活。珍惜地活下去。”

“不要悲伤。只要不悲伤，就一定可以幸福。”

===============BE Fin 以下是HE==============

直到那一天，同样的一个微寒的清晨，云雀恭弥坐在屋前，惬意地伸着懒腰。他听到路的尽头有喧嚣。渐渐地，大团的人影在晨曦与薄雾之间现出形来。

银发的男人暴躁叫喊，黑色短发的男人爽朗大笑，平头的男人喊着极限冲拳，靛发的女子羞涩微笑，卷发的少年懒散眯眼，着西装礼帽的男人神情邪魅，以及他们中间的，温和缱绻的褐发男人。

吵吵闹闹，推推搡搡，仿佛流年永寂。

云雀恭弥无知无觉地蹙眉微笑，下一刻又展眉冷笑。他猛地架起双拐，熟悉的架势熟悉的触感，坚定的步伐泄露熟悉的话语。

“群聚，咬杀！”

>>>

在世界伊始之时，我们与世界定下约定：即使此刻孤单，明天一定会有光和希望。

即使记忆退散，你依旧会存在——永远在我身旁。

HE Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记
> 
> 说老实话，我这辈子写文从来没写过后记，但鉴于这篇文被我写得这么坑爹这么纠结TUT我决定还是让看文的亲们了解一下我的思路。（原来这年头还有思路这种东西？）于是这就是所谓后记w  
> 因为是黑暗向还有点阴谋论，再加上是一篇悲喜文= =我本来驾驭这类文字的能力就不够，所以很多东西都没有点清楚，或者说完全不知道怎么点出来？总之我已经做好来后记写得比正文还长的觉悟TAT  
> 全文的内容说简单一点就是伪背叛（太简单了吧混蛋你是多能扯淡啊喂！）。首先我是建立在一个27和18都对当前的状态不能忍受的背景下写了这篇文。  
> 对于27来说，他不能让同伴失望，所以他一直努力做一个好首领，也因此改变了许多。而事实上他并不希望有这种改变，而且他觉得是自己拖累了同伴所以也想帮他们脱离现在的生活，于是他和18约定让他假装叛变从而杀死自己（泥垢）并希望18可以平安地生活下去。  
> 18之所以接受了这个条件是因为他看不惯27强迫自己的样子，傲娇点（没错就是傲娇）说就是“一个食草动物就乖乖做食草动物好了，干嘛要装食肉动物呢？”大概就是这样的心态。（委员长你够了）  
> 所以JQ（啥？）也就是从这里出来的。  
> 27为了不让别的守护者悲伤而费劲脑筋不让他们察觉自己想以死来脱离黑手党，但是只告诉了云雀真相，甚至最后为了不让云雀背上骂名，制造了自己和敌对家族首领争斗两败俱伤的假象（貌似这个我都没有明说？）之前放纵敌对家族任其成长和让18带着那个胆小鬼首领来见他也是这个原因。  
> 而18脑子里根本没有彭格列这码子事，背不背叛他也无所谓，只要能把27让他不爽的现状改变就行，但他最后还是下手迟疑（注意捅刀子的时候用的是左手啊骚年们！）希望可以留27一条性命。所以喜文结局27又活过来了就是这个原因。（BUG啊混蛋你够了！）  
> 需要说一声的是凤梨君和R筒子察觉到了这事，所以一个悲伤一个淡定外加处理后事甚的就是这样。（没错我给R筒子这么多戏份就是偏爱他怎么地！）  
> 关于世界的约定这个题目中间扯到了好几次，相信敏锐的孩子已经察觉到了。没错！世界指的就是27！（滚）其实我也知道很扯但是我其实只是想写27是众攻君的精神支柱生活中心甚的（喂怎么变成all27了节操啊混蛋！）  
> 其他应该没有太多太大的问题了嗯。其实我知道写思路不是一个好习惯，因为有可能会抹杀筒子们的想象力，但是实在是害怕诸位看完之后和我说看不懂（事实上三次元筒子好几个都这么说）这才是真正的杯具，所以我还是无廉耻地来把后记补上嗯。  
> 需要重申的是我是亲妈。当初想写一个BE来着到最后写着写着就不忍心了然后就变成悲喜文了（咦？）所以即使我最近写的东西都小纠结甚至两娃子没在一起甚的，但咱是走甜文路线的吾辈是亲妈鉴定完毕（喂！）  
> 如果还有什么问题请留言，我会努力回复（请原谅我楼中楼无能）。  
> 以上，望食用愉快w（妄想请无视）  
> by拖出存货的璇（大声呼喊：没错这是存货啊骚年们~~~）


End file.
